


The Gypsy Woman

by halavana



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosette plays matchmaker, M/M, cross dressing, valjean as a gypsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halavana/pseuds/halavana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert sees a gypsy woman in the square and feels attracted to her. Little does he know that it is Valjean cross dressing to avoid Javert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> None of the character belong to me though I wish they did. Victor Hugo is most likely turning in his grave right now.

          Javert stood watching the dancer. He had always thought he lusted after men exclusively. He craved the sin of sex with men. It wasn’t even the bad men, the rats in the sewers of the city he craved. It was those in high power with morals. Yet now he lusted after a gypsy female who wore inappropriate clothes, walked barefoot through the muck of the streets, and was most likely no better than his mother sleeping around to earn coins for her vices and stealing….

          He cut off his mental tangent at the gypsy woman winked at him and blew him a kiss then sauntered off. To his utter embarrassment he colored though his uniform hid it. He watched her walk away noticing the slight scaring on her wrists and ankles. Glancing at her neck he noticed a scar there as well though it was well hidden by her hair and her necklaces. Women were not normally chained to the extreme that would create those types of scars. The woman walked with a slight limp as well. No, limp was not the right word. She walked as though she dragged something heavy by her ankle and was forever weighted down by it. Even his own mother, the gypsy whore perpetually in jail for one thing or another, was never chained to that extreme. Only the men were. He shook off the thought. She was definitely a woman. She had curves in the right places and all her bits seemed to be in order and the right size for such things.


	2. The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valjean's outfit is very much like Esmeralda's from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

          Valjean collapsed against the wall breathing hard. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Javert since he had entered the city. It had always been from distance and never had Javert noticed him as well. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked through the city streets pulling out a woman’s coat out of his and letting his skirts down to cover his bare feet. He ducked into another small corner dropping some coins into the hands of the boys who played there. In exchange the boys handed him a pair of boots which he slipped on and laced up. Dressed as he was he looked like a maid who was returning from her master’s errands as he slipped into the house. Cosette met him at the door smiling.

         “Papa you are home. You look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Did one of the women lose a child?” Cosette helped him remove his coat and unlaced his corset that he wore to give himself the womanly figure that his gypsy self possessed. He smiled at his daughter who had taken so well to his dressing habits when he went out without her.

         “It’s nothing my dear. I just had a shock of seeing someone from before we first met. He did not recognize me but I am a bit hard to recognize like this.” Valjean slid his wig off and unpinned his hair letting it fall down to it natural length of around his ears. Cosette hung his coat on a hook and headed into the kitchen to heat water for her father to wash off his makeup and the muck of the street. Valjean in turn walked upstairs to his room to change into normal clothes. He had just finished dressing when Cosette knocked bringing in the water. He gestured for her to leave it on the washstand. She put it down the squared her shoulders preparing herself.

         “Papa there's so little I know that I'm longing to know of the child that I was in a time long ago... There's so little you say of the life you have known why you keep to yourself why we're always alone. So dark! So dark and deep... The secrets that you keep! In my life I have all that I want you are loving and gentle and good. But Papa, dear Papa, in your eyes I am just likes a child who is lost in a wood. I'm no longer a child and I yearn for the truth that you know of the years... years ago!” She looked at her papa hopefully. Valjean sighed. He should have known this would come. He wished his daughter to remain innocent and blind to his past wrong doing.

         “No more words. It's a time that is dead. There are words that are better unheard, better unsaid.”

         “Papa please! I am not a child anymore. I can hear anything you have to say now.”

         “You will learn. Truth is given by God to us all in our time. In our turn.” He turned to walk out of the room and Cosette grabbed his arm.

         “Then at least tell me Papa. The person you saw today. Are they part of this past of yours? Are they the reason you dress as you do? You claim it is so you do not upset or scare anyone by approaching them yet you do it to hide who you truly are. I’ve followed you Papa. Every time you see that police inspector you freeze as though he is going to arrest you. I’ve seen the scars at your wrists and ankles Papa. Papa were you a criminal?” She watched her father’s face as she spoke. He grew pale and began to shake.

         "Cosette my dear Cosette the truth will come in time I promise. Cosette my child what will become of you? You're such a lonely child how pensive, how sad you seem to me believe me, were it within my power I'd fill each passing hour how quiet it must be, I can see, with only me for company.” He kissed her head then pulls away from Cosette ushering her out the door so he could wash.

         Cosette put her back to the closed door and vowed that, no matter what, she would follow her father in the morning to see what ghosts of his past had emerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of Cosette and Valjean's dialog was taken directly from the song In My Life from the musical. I just felt that it fit.


	3. The second encounter

          Javert stood in shock. There as brave as could be was the same gypsy woman. For all that his men were standing guard to prevent thefts she stood there going from whore to slut handing out obviously stolen money. For another matter there was a young unescorted bourgeoisie girl who had attached herself to him claiming to be lost. If it wasn’t for her he would have arrested the damn gypsy right away. But almost as soon the gypsy showed up the girl did as well. If he could just get her address from her he could send her on her way with one of his men and arrest the woman for thievery. The woman glanced up at the same time as the girl squeaked and buried her face in his shoulder as a group of dirty, smelly children ran by a bit to close. He froze again unsure of what to do. No one had ever touched him without his permission. He pulled away and grabbed the girl by her wrist marching her over to one of his men.

         “Keep an eye on her. If she finally remembers where she lives bring her there immediately.” The gypsy glanced over at him and winked blowing him a kiss. Javert growled and marched over to her reaching out a hand to grab her shoulder…

* * *

         Cosette smiled to herself. She had seen the look her papa had thrown at the police inspector when he first arrived. It was part fear part something else. Being curious she had attached herself to the man claiming to be lost. He held himself aloof and had no mercy for the poor yet she could see why her father seemed to like him. Foe all that her papa thought she was innocent she could read the lust in his face that had accompanied his fear. And from the way the police officer had looked at her papa he felt it to. She hoped that it wasn’t just because he was dressed revealingly as a woman. She watched as her papa finished giving out the money just as the police inspector strode over to him intent on arresting him. She gasped as if for air and let her legs give out…

* * *

        Valjean had controlled himself when he entered the square to see Javert and his men. He had gone about his business feeling the burn of the man’s gaze on him even when he was helping the young lost girl. His heart had gone out to the girl who was very much like Cosette. He handed out money to the ladies of the night who were around, giving one smelling salts to help with her daughter who had fainting spells. The toddling youngster hung on to her mother’s skirts and looked up at him with wide eyes. Just he was finishing up he heard the clack of boots and felt and hand on his shoulder before a cry from one of Javert’s men gave him the opportunity to slip away. As the inspector turned to deal with his man, Valjean lifted his skirts and ran. He stopped to collect his boots and put on his coat making himself look respectable. When he reached the house, Cosette didn’t meet him at the door to help him undress. He began to trod through the house, not bothering to remove his coat, looking for her when he heard the knock.

* * *

        Javert swore in his mind as he escorted the young girl home. She had passed out just as he was about to arrest the gypsy woman and when he had turned around after reviving her, the gypsy had vanished. He blushed to think of what he would have done if he had caught her. The idea of punishing her for her thievery and loose behavior had a ring of appeal to it. The thought of a whip descending on her back while she was cuffed to a wall caused him to squirm slightly. Was he as bad as she was? He had a handful of encounters with woman and, after his time acting as chief inspector under that criminal Valjean, a few men. They had all been well thought out, well planned encounters yet now he wanted to throw that gypsy down and ravish her. He shook his head to clear the thoughts and turned his attention to the young woman at his side. The only good thing that had come out of her fainting spell was that she remembered where she lived. He saw it as his duty to escort her home and see to it that she had better chaperoning next time she went out. He knocked on the door to her house and when it opened he was surprised to see a woman who looked remarkably like the gypsy. Before he could say a word the woman had escorted the girl in and slammed the door in his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please. If you feel Javert is ooc tell me. I'm trying to stick as close to his character as possible but all I have to go on is the musical and an abridged version of the brick that I read four years ago. I'm bogged down in the unabridged version right now and any comments on his character would be lovely.


End file.
